marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Imada
|gender = Female |title = |affiliation = |tv series = Jessica Jones (4 episodes) |actor = Tina Chilip |status = Alive}} Detective Imada is the officer of the New York City Police Department, stationed at the 15th Precinct Police Station. Biography Carl Nussbaumer's Case Suspect: Jessica Jones When Carl Nussbaumer was found beaten to death, the NYPD checked his camera and found out that hew was confronted by Jessica Jones before his death, so Imada and Defford were sent to investigate. Together with a group of NYPD officers, Imada and Defford arrived at Alias Investigations Office with a search warrant to check Jones' place. Jones asked her about the case of Dorothy Walker's murder but Imada questioned Jones had she drunk the last night and her confrontation with Nussbaumer and Jones realized that he was murdered.Jessica Jones: 3.09: AKA I Did Something Today While the officers went to search the office for evidence, Jones told Imada that her stepmother was murdered and instead of being at the mortuary, she is being held by the police. Although Jones denied any involvement in Nussbaumer's death, Imada suggested that grief can make people do anything. She then asked Jones about her meeting with Nussbaumer, however, Jones refused to disclose the confidential details of her cases. Defford then took a picture of Jones' hands, as she already proved that she was able to murder someone with bare hands. Also, she found a file with information about Nussbaumer which she took as potential evidence. Jones told them that Nussbaumer was guilty in murdering young criminals, to the anger of Defford who was once saved by him. Imada stopped Defford, and since the officers failed to find more evidence, they had no choice but to leave Jones off the hook for a while.Jessica Jones: 3.10: AKA Hero Pants Questioning Trish Walker Outside of the Edgecombe Funeral House, Imada and Defford approached Trish Walker, in order to question her about Carl Nussbaumer's case. As Walker claimed that Gregory Sallinger murdered her mother and he should be arrested for that, Imada informed her that they were investigating another case which involved Jessica Jones and asked Walker to fill some blanks. However, Walker assumed that they were trying to pin Nussbaumer's death on her and confronted the detectives before Jones intervene. Jones demanded them not to drag her family into this and walked away from them with Walker.Jessica Jones: 3.11: AKA Hellcat Arrest of Jessica Jones Eventually, the NYPD acquired the arrest warrant of Jessica Jones who was deemed as Carl Nussbaumer's murderer. At the streets, Jones was surrounded by the police officers, as Imada and Defford demanded her to surrender. Jones still claimed that she was not guilty in Nussbaumer's murder and attempted to escape, but she failed and Imada ordered the officers to handcuff Jones and take her to the 15th Precinct Police Station. However, while Jones was held at the precinct, the NYPD was informed about the murder of Jace Montero who was killed by the same person who killed Nussbaumer. As Jones was no longer a suspect, Imada went to the interrogation room and informed Jones that she is free to go, as her alibi was perfect. Imada, however, still question Jones about the case, as the masked vigilante was spotted near the crime scene. Jones told Imada that she had no information about Monero's murder before leaving the precinct.Jessica Jones: 3.12: AKA A Lotta Worms Relationships Allies *New York City Police Department **Eddy Costa - Colleague **Defford - Colleague **Carl Nussbaumer † - Former Colleague Enemies *Jessica Jones *Trish Walker Appearances In chronological order: *''Jessica Jones'' **''Season Three'' ***''AKA I Did Something Today'' ***''AKA Hero Pants'' ****''AKA Hellcat'' (concurrent events) ***''AKA A Lotta Worms'' Behind the Scenes *Ai Ikeda was a stunt double for Tina Chilip in the role of Detective Imada. References Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:New York City Police Department Detectives